


出轨

by Area184



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area184/pseuds/Area184
Summary: 射尿，dirty talk，姿势奇葩含杰克苏描写，可能有常识性错误，介意慎入。





	出轨

出轨

最早是怎么提起这个话题的，于炀神志不清地想，不过就是随口一句——

“白马会所？”

一眼瞟见新闻标题，随口念出来了而已，然后就被按趴下了。建国七十余年，居然还有这种强买强卖的交易，青天白日，惊天血冤。

17：00 pm

于炀发短信过来，询问要不要来接祁醉下班。

而立刚过的祁老板秀恩爱道路坎坷，满腔的讲故事才华遭到公司上下一致免疫，空有抱负无处施展。不知哪个造谣文说爬到人生巅峰就能有极大的权利和自由，其实无休止的加班应酬才是本人真实现状。

祁醉无奈看了眼已经全黑了的天，回头瞥见看着桌角需批复的一堆文件，又是一阵窒息。

20：00 pm

于炀到的时候祁醉还在开会。

当老板头两年，祁醉还能空闲个十天半月，后来赶上形势好摊子越来越大，再不敢浑水摸鱼，到现在深夜回家都不是稀奇事。于炀这两年参与战队管理上的事，也经常忙的脚不沾地，多少能体谅祁醉，没告诉他自己已经到了，直接进祁醉办公室里等着。

祁醉散会回办公室，于炀正在看手机，没发现他进来。

十九长到二十四，于炀应了当年那句“从小签来亲自培养，脾气性格教育成自己最喜欢的样子”，或者说不需要养就自然而然长成了自己最钟情的那款，性格比刚成年的时候更沉稳安静了，个子又抽高一点，身量修长，头发早就染回了黑色，碎发贴着脖颈，衬得皮肤白皙到发光，看得祁醉一阵心动，准备偷袭到背后亲他一口。

还没靠近，却听于炀念出几个字：“白马会所……？”

祁醉一眼瞥见手机屏幕上的新闻标题——《白马会所陷入暴力事件，警方介入调查》。

也就一个新闻，祁醉却忍不住想逗于炀。

“小哥哥对白马会所有兴趣？”

小哥哥这过时称呼早两年就没人用了，大街上喊一句，和村网刚通那会的“你是GG还是MM”一个性质的土，却被祁醉叫顺口了，一来二去成了情趣，耳鬓厮磨间叫得无比亲昵，也不嫌脸红。

“富婆消遣的娱乐场所。”祁醉指给于炀解释，“怎么，你想了解一下？”

“没没，就是……随口读出来了而已。”

祁醉听于炀慌忙解释，觉得可爱，捏着他下巴半强迫着看向自己，继续逗他。

“我怎么觉得你是在紧张呢，于队？”

“不是，就是新闻自动推送……”

明明处了好几年，知根知底的小情侣，这会不知道紧张个什么劲，一句玩笑硬是让于炀心虚起来，汗都有隐约渗出的嫌疑。

可惜祁醉还不嫌事大。

“七年之痒？婚姻倦怠期？这才几年啊，小队长就厌倦我了？”一边说着还弯下腰，脸凑近了端详于炀。

靠的太近，近到唇几乎贴上了唇，气息都打在对方颊边。

是真的好看。从少年长成青年，就像是被上天偏宠一样，不但没有长残，反而随着五官的舒展变得更漂亮了。常年昼夜颠倒和不见光的作息，导致于炀的皮肤白得有些病态，衬着那副清冷的面孔，几乎精致到刻薄。

很多时候真不是自己不想做人，祁醉想。

“新闻推送都是根据平时个人浏览喜好测定的大数据来的，你平时没浏览过这些，谁给你推送。”祁醉说着拿出手机给于炀划拉，“你看给我推送就很正常。”一眼下去，标题都是“互联网金融前景展望”之类，无从反驳。

“挺无聊的销|金|窟，空|虚寂寞冷的人才去买醉，说了你也不感兴趣。不过……”

于炀不知道祁醉脑子里哪个牌子的车飙了一百二十迈，居然还洗耳恭听了起来。

“不过小队长好奇，也不是不能了解，去肯定是不能让你去，要么就我给你现场表演一段权当科普？”

“……？？？？”

这什么逻辑。

不管过多少年也跟不上此人的禽|兽频率，自己还在想无端引祸上身的新闻的时候，对方已经畜|生皮穿戴完毕了，摆出副生意场上对客户才摆的客套浅笑，对于炀道：

“这不是HOG的炀神吗，怎么有空来我们这里？”

就演上了，演技信手拈来堪称影帝级。

可怜炀神不管比赛场上多冷静多杀伐果断，在祁醉这也只有脑子揣本糊涂账的份。还没反应过来就被按在办公室里间的吧台上，一人手里塞了一杯红酒——且不论一个酒量不怎么样的人为何在办公室装修吧台这种华而不实的垃圾配置，光这套行云流水的客套手腕已经昭彰了其动机——不以谈恋爱为目的的纯耍|流|氓。

“炀神今天来，想点哪位陪你？”

姿势表情堪称专业，配上这张脸，不用培训就能直接下海。

“虽然这么说有点像和顾客主动搭讪，但我确实是你的粉丝，每次直播都跟着追，屏录存了还几硬盘了。”

还能向着他的话题靠拢，真是服了。于炀眼看着祁醉顶着一张帅脸，心无芥蒂地说着骚话，压根不知怎么回答。

“虽然很唐突，但是当年看你第一场釜山赛的时候，就一见钟情了。”

“所以考虑一下，今天点我？”

于炀脸红，根本没听到祁醉后面说什么，愣愣地点了点头。破镜重圆第六年，竞技场上无往不利的帝国狼犬，面对自家队长花样百出的撩拨依旧毫无抵抗力，一句调情就击溃了诺曼底防线。

祁醉见于炀同意，笑了，顺手解了领口的风纪扣拉掉领带，笑得势在必得，对于炀举杯：

“认识一下？炀神，你可以叫我drunk。”

然后事情就朝着一发不可收拾的方向发展了。

21：00 pm

于炀一直没好意思告诉祁醉自己那点不为人知的嗜好。

有人喜欢制服诱惑有人喜欢一丝不挂，为爱鼓掌这事萝卜白菜的，谁还没点特殊兴趣。但是比起祁醉，于炀简直被动含蓄太多了，抛开无心插柳不算，他从来没和祁醉说过，其实他喜欢祁醉穿着西装和他做爱。

常服不行，常服太随意了，西装这样正儿八经的才够意思。袖口的扣子要扣紧，手腕露出来太随意，上衣最好是两颗扣子的款式，只系第一颗刚好，领口的风纪扣也不能落下，扣上才能把衣冠禽兽四字装点得更风流，领带也不能少，好看的西装造型哪能没领带呢，那是封锁本我的结界，不摘下来就还能闪烁人性光辉。

然后就像现在这样，当着他的面把斯文气都摘掉，再好不过。

于炀感觉浑身发烫，仅仅是看着，就已经硬了。

祁醉端倪出个七七八八，也不挑明，含蓄问他：“炀神喜欢我穿西装？”

于炀有点不好意思，点了点头。

“那……”祁醉凑近到一个刚好过界的距离，几乎要贴到于炀身上了，“想不想我穿着西装和你做？”

于炀瞬间脸色爆红，刚要说话，已经被祁醉吻住了。

牙齿撕咬着分开对方的唇，红酒残液裹着津液滑进嘴里。祁醉拽了拽于炀的头发迫使他仰起头，舌头撬开牙齿，草草扫过齿列后继续向里探去，几乎要深到喉咙堵住呼吸。他还像不满意的样子，按住于炀的喉结揉搓按压，按的于炀有点窒息，偏头想要结束现在的胶着，却被祁醉握着手腕压在了吧台上。

一吻结束祁醉稍显满意，游刃有余地撩开于炀额边的碎发，意犹未尽地舔了下近在咫尺的两片软唇，说话时热气都喷彼此脸上：“这可不行，炀神，我知道你是有老公的，你俩好像还没有传出分手的消息？找我算什么，婚内出轨？”

于炀不知道该怎么接祁醉的话，只能任他不住用牙齿舔弄蹂躏自己的嘴唇。

“但是如果是你的话……”祁醉拉着于炀一只手往自己身下带，碰触到的地方硬得烫人，隔着布料都能感觉到下面的热度，“就算是一夜情也心甘情愿，炀神，我很期待。”

如果有情话培训班，祁醉大概能当高级讲师了。

于炀承受不住这种程度的撩拨，呼吸变得急促，手指先于脑部反应拉开了对方的裤链，手指滑进内裤里摩挲起来。常年累月的默契情事让于炀变得越来越主动，很多时候下意识的动作成了游戏训练那样的条件反射，不过他明白祁醉其实很喜欢他主动，虽然到不了对方遥想的那种浪，也能经常得到意想不到的回应。

“这么主动……你老公对你不好？冷落你？还是床上不满意？”

于炀没有说话，搂着祁醉回吻。

去沙发上？他听见祁醉小声说。

好。

祁醉办公室的装修完全不同于本人的张扬，清一色的黑白灰，顶多装点些原木色不至于冰冷到不近人情，像是高档家具店里的样板间，线条都是计算过的精致。于炀和祁醉在这里做过几次，祁醉尤其喜欢把他压在落地窗前从背后插入，逼他看玻璃上自己的倒影，就像个绞刑架上的殉道者，背后钢铁丛生，面前万丈深渊，死死抓住祁醉才能不掉下去；或者像现在这样，剥掉他的裤子，内裤脱掉一只脚挂在腿弯上，大张着双腿被祁醉舔遍全身，握住性器含进去时甚至配合着用手扶住大腿内侧，乖顺得不行。

“这么配合，是喜欢我舔你？”祁醉在硬起的顶端吸了一下，舌尖在柱身上来回滑动，像是欣赏一件艺术品：“颜色很漂亮，口感也非常好。”

不管祁醉给他口多少回还是会紧张。比起身体的愉悦，心理的满足更胜百倍，被敬奉为神的人跪在脚边做这种略带屈辱意味的动作，还能做得心无芥蒂含情脉脉，于炀内心的情绪都要炸了，忍不住轻微呻吟出声。

“你怎么知道漂亮……”于炀忍着害羞问。

难道是看过别人的？

这话尺度太大，于炀说不出口。他问这话其实有点半开玩笑的意思在，还带了点说不清道不明的酸，祁醉看没看过他很清楚，但是就算是黄片……

太低级趣味了，于炀觉得祁醉连三线杂志都不屑看，黄片估计根本瞧不上。

“想什么呢，你是觉得我有参考标准？”祁醉嗤笑，“太掉价了吧，我下海这么多年，虽然工作不算真正意义上的体面，但也是卖笑不卖身的。”  
“……”

这种话题还能顺便演一下。

“你不是刚看过我的了吗，是没你的好看，不是吗。”说着将手里的性器晃了晃，快速撸动起来：“包皮下面的颜色也这么好看，射出来应该更漂亮。”

可怜的炀神被快感压制，已经忘了辩解自己根本没看过这回事。

祁醉坐起来贴着于炀坐下，手下流地从衣服下摆里伸进去，拇指和食指捏着乳尖揉弄拉扯，唇贴在于炀耳边轻声诱哄：“可以吗？炀神。”

还像是于炀不明白一样解释：“可以知道你前列腺的位置吗？”

一如当年第一次开黄腔，一样的话于炀依旧没有底线，忍不住点点头。

祁醉脑子里那点仅存的人性都快让撩没了：“那能请炀神坐在我腿上吗？”

“不是侧着坐，是分开腿坐上来，面对着我。”祁醉得寸进尺：“能满足粉丝的小小心愿吗，毕竟过了今晚，就不一定还有机会了。”

于炀自然不会拒绝，调整坐姿后甚至主动拉过祁醉的衣领，把人拽向自己亲吻。

亲吻空隙祁醉瞥见于炀拉下自己的裤链和内裤，握着弹出来的性器熟练揉搓，十分满意自己多年的教育成果。

“炀神这样，我受宠若惊。”

“我帮你口……”于炀忍着羞耻小声说。

“不用，虽然还是挺想的，但是今天请让我为你服务。”

于炀温顺地搂着祁醉的脖子，任由他从沙发旁的柜中抽出一只润滑剂挤在手指上，探进臀缝缓缓摩挲，找到深处的入口试探着按压。

“可以吗？”

于炀点头，把脸埋在祁醉肩上，抑制不住喉间发出的呻吟，感觉祁醉一指试探片刻，顺着入口慢慢插了进来。多年规律的性爱让身体并不很排斥异物的进入，祁醉曲起手指在肠道里进出按压让于炀适应，感觉着手指上的紧致吸附，软肉欲拒还迎地纠缠着他，丝毫没有要抗拒的意思。

“这样可以吗？”祁醉轻声问。

“可以……再进来一根也没关系……”

“再进来一根是哪一跟？”祁醉意有所指地调戏，“是你手里握的这根？”

于炀一口咬在祁醉肩上以示反抗。

祁醉让于炀撩得受不住，空闲的另一只手又开始作妖，使坏捏住于炀的下巴让他看着自己，骚话接二连三地脱口而出：“刚开始就来这么刺激的吗炀神。”

“怎么不说话？”

“还是你想让我插进去以后，把手指也伸进去？”

“能受得了？不怕被撑坏？你自己摸摸大不大，不会撑坏吗？”

于炀几乎握不住手里滚烫的性器，颤抖着摇头：“不会……”

“不会什么？”祁醉摩挲着于炀的脸让他看着自己的眼睛，不知不觉已经夺去了主动权，意图逼于炀说点难堪的话出来：“声音大一点，我听不到。”

“一起插进来……也……”

羞耻爆棚，说不出。

“听不到，你平时给队员训话也这么吞吞吐吐的，一句话也说不完整吗。”

于炀摇头，身体因为羞耻微微颤抖起来。他不好意思告诉祁醉，其实他并不反感甚至喜欢祁醉用半强迫的口气逼问他，出口的措辞越是下流到背德，心底的满足感就越是膨胀。

“不会撑坏……一起插进来也不会……你想把手指放进来也……可以，怎么都……啊！”

祁醉忍无可忍，手指朝前列腺的位置狠狠按压。他实在是受不了于炀这样没完没了的直球，这小孩知道自己很善于打直球吗。

再不欺负他，不知道会做出什么畜生的事。

得益于平日的熟练，祁醉轻而易举找到了腺体。于炀被按眼角涌上雾气，哆嗦得没法完整说出一句话。

“是这里？小哥哥。”祁醉驾轻就熟地按压：“说话，是不是？”

“是……”于炀难耐地追着按压敏感点的手指，晃动屁股配合祁醉的动作。

“第一次就能找到炀神的前列腺位置。这是不是说明……我们很合拍？”

“是……”

祁醉莞尔，不再欺负于炀，亲了一下他被唾液湿润的嘴唇：“那我可以进来吗？”说着动了动吸着自己的手指，“进到这里。”

于炀点头。

祁醉抽出手指，脑子里还在思考要选什么姿势时，惊讶地发现于炀直起了身，握着他的性器顶，缓缓坐了下去。

没有得到充分扩张，想把祁醉完全吃进去还是有些勉强。进到一半，于炀被胀痛激得眉头蹙起，调整姿势让性器脱离小穴，深吸一口气，再次试探着往下坐。

祁醉不能更满意了。不需要他引导，自己掌握主动权，甚至在气势上压制他。他觉得自己虽然和“调教”不沾边，但能潜移默化到于炀主动坐上来自己动，成就感简直爆棚。他小幅度挪动着胯配合于炀，手在于炀两片臀肉上揉搓，又温柔地抚弄着于炀的性器，以分散他的注意力，他能尽量放松。

小口被频繁进出的异物撑得逐渐松软，性器的形状于炀感觉得一清二楚，甚至连上面跳动的青筋都能被勾勒出来，他粗喘着不断上下起伏，想尽快进入状态，漫长的折磨几乎让他没了耐心。以往祁醉主动的时候总是一边顶入一边对他说些下流话分散注意力，以至于于炀已经忘了进入时的痛感，并不能理解自己主动时为什么总是另一个极端。

好在一来二去，终于是进去了。

祁醉煎熬的要死。其实他知道直接插进去也不会伤着于炀，刚才差点忍不住把人按着一插到底，却又纠结想看小男朋友难耐的模样，最终还是作罢，让于炀自己吃了进去。忍受着被包裹的快感，祁醉搂紧于炀的腰把他贴近自己，缓慢摆送腰胯让紧致的内壁适应，还试图用游刃有余的口气逗弄于炀：“炀神的表现真让我吃惊，我记得你应该是挺内敛的类型。”

“我觉得你应该喜欢我主动……”于炀知道祁醉故意逗他，脸红了个彻底，忍着羞耻小声问：“难道你不喜欢？”

祁醉深吸一口气，被于炀撩得一阵下腹一阵邪火蹿起：“当然喜欢，喜欢到不能再喜欢了。”他忍不住心生恶念，向于炀提出更过分的要求：“那炀神再主动一点？自己把衣服撩起来咬在嘴里，你知道我想干什么。”

于炀羞得咬紧嘴唇，挣扎了半响，还是把衣服拉到了嘴上面，含紧嘴里咬住，将乳尖递到祁醉嘴边，任由对方咬着轻轻拉扯。

“喜欢吗？炀神。”祁醉看了眼于炀陷入欲望的脸，舌尖轻轻拨弄着红蕊：“看你的表情应该是很喜欢。”

于炀眼角微微渗出泪水，点了点头，摆动着身体自己动了来。由上而下骑乘的姿势使祁醉进入得非常深，每每这个姿势都让于炀有种被利器捅穿的错觉。他双手扶着祁醉的肩做支撑，小幅度抬高身体，移动臀部让性器捣入肠道深处，撑满柔软湿润的内里后，再缓慢脱离开来，以此反复。得益于长期以来对胀痛的习以为常，全部进入后反而不如插入的过程来的折磨，撑过前期的不适于炀加快速度，促使巨物大开大合地在体内进出。他很清楚怎样取悦自己，不靠祁醉引导也能获取快感，小口抽着气，被撵过敏感区域时吸紧后穴妄图挽留，甚至将衣服努力拉到不能再靠上，以示更多更加过分的满足。

祁醉觉得不够，享受了一会，拍拍于炀的屁股示意他停下，俯身拿出招待客户用的烟，抽了一支递到于炀唇边：“抽支烟试试？好久没见过你抽烟了，你抽烟的时候挺性感的，让我看看。”

于炀无可无不可，反正不过肺上不了瘾，不过是祁醉的恶趣味罢了，叼着烟低下头，就着祁醉递过来的火点着，深深吸了一口后，用手夹烟，缓缓吐出烟雾来。

祁醉一瞬不瞬地看着，不能更满意。

他偶尔喜欢强迫于炀做些和他本身的内敛完全不搭调的事，比如不穿裤子只穿上衣坐在他腿上，被他过激的语言刺激到满脸通红，或者骑在他身上自己动，还有现在这样一脸迷乱地叼着烟。他甚至让于炀将烟雾喷到他脸上，不是多愉快的味道，却无法掩盖动作张扬到淫乱的姿势所带来的刺激。

于炀戒烟已久，叼烟的姿势居然带了点初学者的生疏。他眼角蓄泪，在祁醉凶狠顶入时泪水不断流出，挂在下巴上要掉不掉，嘴里含着的烟也被震得不停抖动，有种清纯又放荡的矛盾感。祁醉想起初见于炀的那段日子，这张脸实在是足够好看，性格也让他觉得有趣，礼貌又青涩，偷偷给自己送冰激凌都能羞得不好意思见他。祁醉不禁想，如果不是于炀的经历，没有身世和焦虑症作梗，他会不会不惜践踏道德底线也要把人抓住，不让他跑掉。

“你知不知道火焰杯那会我就想这么对你了。”祁醉捏起于炀的下巴，“反正你那时候没我强，输了比赛就得自己脱光骑在我身上，被我用手指操到不知所措，只能趴下求我干你。”

于炀被迫看着祁醉，嘴唇颤抖，羞耻到什么话都说不出来。身下高频的顶弄将肉体的愉悦逼到极限，几乎压迫到脏器，自己翘起的性器贴着腹肌摩擦，顶端溢出的白浊沾污了祁醉的纹身。他感觉被操弄到全身发软，几乎跪坐不住，眼泪源源不断溢出眼眶，喉咙里含着闷哼无处发泄，终于还是忍受不住将烟抽离嘴边丢到地上，肆无忌惮地叫出了声。

祁醉盯着于炀被欲望侵占的脸，上身衣着完好，下身却一丝不挂，性器被他掌控在手里抚慰，身后自发吮吸着顶入体内的巨物，脸颊绯红地享受着插入的快感，呻吟越来越放荡，让他控制不住施虐一样将于炀的双手反锁在背后无处着力，下身愈加用力地捣弄起已经红肿的小穴，每次进入都插到极深，抽出时把嫩红的肠肉带得外翻，水液和润滑不断溢出，沾满了两人的交合处。

“想不想射。”祁醉一手握着于炀的性器，上下搓动着诱惑他：“想射就求我。”

单纯靠前列腺刺激射精无疑是漫长而折磨人的过程，于炀被身前无法发泄的感觉憋得要疯了，别无他法，哭叫张口：“求你………”

“求我什么，你知道不说完整我是不会做的。”

“求你让我射出来……我想射……”

祁醉莞尔。把人逼太过就没意思了，祁醉不想为难于炀，将他放倒在茶几上，对方双腿自觉缠上了他的腰，再次被他狠狠贯穿，不断顶撞着敏感处，身前肿胀的欲望被握住抚慰，快感几乎到了极限。

然而几下又深又重的顶撞后，于炀忽然伸出手撑在两人之间，一副推拒的姿势。祁醉正在起兴时被打断，荒唐地看着于炀，眼里满是血丝。

“如果你的理由是不想做，我一定会把你干到明天晚上也下不了床。”

这种事就算放在两人漫长相处的五年中，也是第一次。于炀眼睛乱瞟，不敢看祁醉，却在祁醉要继续时再次推阻。

祁醉停下动作，好整以暇地看于炀，就看他能解释出个什么花来。

“我想上厕所……你顶得太重了，我怕我尿出来……”

祁醉一脸难以置信，愣了下，笑出了声，语气里带着恶意：“我要是不让呢？”

于炀求饶地看着祁醉。

“就这样尿出来也无所谓，我不嫌弃。”祁醉把于炀汗湿的刘海拨到脑后，亲了他一下：“被我干到尿出来……表情一定很漂亮。”

空气一时凝固。

于炀终于还是接受不了当着祁醉的面尿出来这种丢脸的事发生，猛地推开祁醉，想跑到厕所快速解决问题，身手利索到祁醉一下没抓住，让他缩到旁边溜了。

可惜理论永远跟不上实际，于炀跪坐了太久双腿发软，还没站稳就一屁股坐在了地上。祁醉这时候怎么可能放过他，将人拽过来按在沙发上，性器抵在红肿的小洞上，猛地插了进去，不等于炀适应就用力撞击了起来。

前列腺被反复刺激着，快感迅速复燃，于炀捂着腹部，强撑着不让自己尿出来，扭过头去求祁醉：“让我去厕所……求你……”

“可以。”祁醉挑眉，摆动腰胯撞击不停：“但是要吸着我爬过去，敢掉出来就揍你屁股。”

于炀被祁醉毫无下限的指示精的目瞪口呆，尿意却逼得他无计可施，心里盘算了一下，被逼无奈，只能扭过身朝厕所爬过去。地上铺着地毯不至于伤着膝盖，祁醉冲撞得更加肆，不停撑开可怜兮兮抽搐着的小嘴，顶的又深又狠，将身前的人撞不住前倾，还得可怜兮兮地往厕所爬。距离不算太远，于炀却异常煎熬，身后的刺激完全没有停下的意思，快感多到过剩，自己毫无廉耻地向前爬行，种种情形让于炀被刺激到浑身发软，眼泪大颗滴落落下，终于爬到了目的地，挣扎着要抓住马桶盖打开，却被祁醉抓住手整个人按在了厕所的墙上，深重地继续撞击。

“不行了……求你……啊……！”

“就这么尿，乖。”祁醉扶着于炀胀到极限的性器，咬着他的耳朵诱哄：“让我看看你的表情。”

过度的刺激让于炀无法被逼到极限，终于还是哭叫着尿了出来。体液流失带来的快感迫使他无力支撑身体，只能向后仰倒在祁醉身上，握着祁醉手腕的手指，因大脑与身体无法契合的欢愉而轻颤，任由喘息呻吟从口中肆意洩出。

简直毕生之耻，于炀羞愤地想，在他至今的诸多蠢事里，大概能排在给男朋友发裸照和唯一一次碰高压线之后位列第三。

可惜祁醉并不准备就此放过他，不等他清醒就将他拉起按在洗漱台上，抬高他的下巴逼他看向镜子：“看着。”

于炀对祁醉这等对着镜面做爱的独特嗜好无法体悟。此人能乐此不疲再三“施虐”于他，从二十五到三十，整整五年都没能败坏新鲜感，并且喜好自己衣冠楚楚偏把他扒得一丝不挂，一边干他一边饶有兴致地审视。知道祁醉并没有恶意，也经常被刺激到羞耻难耐，经常有种自己只是祁醉豢养的金丝雀错觉，存在的意义性爱玩具没任何区别。

比如此刻，没等祁醉发号施令，已经自觉撑着大理石台面，分开双腿等着被炽热贯穿。祁醉俯身与他胸背相贴，手绕到他身前握着性器帮他纾解，嘴里说着和温柔动作不搭调的话：“屁股再翘起来点，自己吃进去，你应该知道怎么做。”

于炀将腰沉得更低，握着祁醉的性器抵在入口处，一副甘愿臣服的模样。

祁醉看着红肿的小洞，被长时间插入撑得暂时无法闭合，周围沾着透明粘液，小心一点点把自己吸进身体里，被刺激得失了耐心，不等于炀适应，掐着他的腰从身后狠狠顶入，大开大合抽插起来。于炀被高频的顶撞逼到喘息连连，还要防着胸前作妖的手，乳尖被掐到红肿挺立，性器也被掌温包裹，随着撞击的频率套弄。全身敏感点都被粗暴把于炀逼到不住呻吟，看着镜中的自己满脸潮红，因为过于激烈的快感不住流泪，叫声断断续续，羞耻到无法形容，无法控制地收缩起后穴，夹得祁醉一声闷哼，发泄似的一口咬在他脖子上。

“好好看着，不要闭眼，看你是怎么被我干到射的。”

粗俗至极的措辞刺激得于炀浑身不住颤抖，被困在方寸之间无法逃脱，乳尖和脖颈渗着尖锐的疼痛，体内的敏感处却是两重天的欢愉，后穴被操到柔软，肠肉贪婪吸吮着硬热的性器，双腿发软，下巴受不住地抬高，与脖子紧绷成一条线，手指在大理石台面上不住乱抓，摆动着腰，屁股随着祁醉的顶入向后挺动，动快要站不住时，终于让刺激到射了出来，高潮时抓紧了祁醉的手，呻吟从口中流泄而出。

昏聩间不自主绞紧了肠道，耳边传来祁醉一声闷哼，感觉含着的硬物膨胀抖动，之后整个体重压在了他身上。

“没演好。”祁醉急促地喘着，意犹未尽地亲了几下扣于炀的肩，然后撩开于炀的刘海，透过镜子看着他湿漉漉的眼睛，口气里带点遗憾：“看见你哭就忍不住想欺负你，应该温柔点。下次吧，下次我凹个温柔款的试试。”

于炀没力气说话，任由性器脱离身体，精液被带出流了一腿。

他转身搂着祁醉的脖子亲吻，心想只要是祁醉的话，不管哪种都不错。

9：00 am

清早的光线让于炀不适地皱了皱眉，抬起手臂试图遮挡，发现没什么效果，决定转过身去继续睡，却被浑身酸软搞得一时缓不过来，尤其是下身某处胀痛清楚地提醒着他昨天略显荒唐的情事。

一来二去还是清醒了，于炀睁开眼环顾一周，是家里的卧室。

记忆慢慢回笼，他想起祁醉昨天意犹未尽，车刚开到车库，还没下车就被拉着又啪了一次，后来昏昏沉沉进了浴室，印象已经不是那么深了。

早两年两人就在离战队基地和祁醉公司折中的地方买了房子。基地宿舍想干点什么实在不方便，更何况众人并不想成天吃狗粮或者被逼着听祁醉讲故事，商量一下就搬了出去。

于炀觉出腰上搭着的胳膊，扭头想看祁醉醒了没有，不意外地看见祁醉一双眼睛里都是笑意，目不转睛地盯着自己。

拿过手机一看，星期六。不用上班，难怪祁醉还在床上。

离战队训练还有一段时间，这几年新招的队员成绩都不错，于炀可以不用再向刚进战队时那样非人训练了。

他想要转身过去和祁醉说几句话，却被祁醉先一步从背后搂住贴了上来。

感觉祁醉将腿卡进他腿间，强迫他把屁股往后翘。清晨男人有点反应都是正常的，祁醉流氓地揉搓着于炀的臀尖，性器卡进臀缝里慢慢耸动。

“醒来了？”他在于炀后颈落下一吻，手越过对方与之十指相扣：“不再睡一会？还早”

“不睡了，一会去盯青训。”

两人絮絮叨叨聊着天，气氛除了下半身那点不可描述外都很温馨。

“考虑过退役以后要做什么了吗？”

“考虑过了，感觉还能再打两年，你不也是二十五才退的。”

祁醉没搭于炀话茬，盯着他看了会，忽然说：“你说我成功泡上别人家的小男友，还让带回家，是进一步发展的意思吗。”

于炀无奈地看着祁醉，想这角色扮演到底有完没完了。

祁醉还臭不要脸地侧身支脸朝他抖荷尔蒙，浑身上下无不展示着快溢出毛孔的骚气蓬勃：“看在我三十了，人气日薄西山的份上，可怜可怜我？”

于炀盯着他“日薄西山”的脸，觉得祁醉如果真混不下去下了海，估计四十也能勾引一个加强连的男女老少。

这时祁醉转身从床头柜上拿起份文件，是份股权转让协议，一眼看上去数不清几个零。

“虽然没多少吧，也是我这些年辛苦攒的家当。”祁醉俯身亲了于炀一下：“就当是彩礼，不要你老公了，考虑下我怎么样？”

“……？？？”

FIN.


End file.
